


Wrong Perception of His Sexuality

by ZerrieShipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerrieShipper/pseuds/ZerrieShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"YOU THINK I’M GAY!?" You don’t dare look at him, knowing those blue eyes will burn straight through you. "It’s just that- you’ve gone on tons of dates and Harry is always around. I just thought-" "So because I don’t have a girlfriend and I’ve been spending time with my fucking best mate, you think I’m gay?" His voice is angry, offended. Now that he was saying it like that, you kind of felt bad. "Sorry," You shake your head, not really sure of what to say. He grumbles angrily, mumbling something you can’t really understand. So you spend the rest of the ride home in an awkward silence, keeping your eyes on the road to avoid his angry demeanor. Once you pull into the driveway, he’s out of the car in a minute flat, and you know it’s going to be a long night of apologizing before things are fixed. You take your time coming through the door, knowing the second you come inside, the only thing you’ll be given is cold stares and more angry words. But before you have time to look for the sullen boy and apologize, you’re pushed up against the wall. You let out a strangled gasp, looking up to see a familiar pair of blue eyes, much darker than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Perception of His Sexuality

"How was your date?" You ask as Louis climbs into the car. He crinkles his nose, scrunching up all of his pretty features. "She’s not really my type." You nod to yourself as he leans back in his seat, swiping his hair away from his eyes. You were starting to wonder about your best friend, every girl he’d gone out with in the past couple of months just hadn’t been his type. He’d been spending an awful lot of time with Harry too, making your mind wander to his newfound dilemma in finding a date. "Y’know Louis, it’s okay if you don’t want to date anymore girls…" You trail off, keeping your eyes on the road. "What do ya mean?" He asks, his stare lingering on you. "Well uh, it’s just- you’ve been on a lot of dates and no one really seems to be your type and I mean- Harry comes around a lot and Louis, it’s perfectly normal to want to experiment. And there’s nothing wrong with that, I still love you just the same," You explain, trying to give him your support. His head tilts, his eyebrows knitting together. "What are you-" And then something clicks, a light bulb going off in his head. 

 

"YOU THINK I’M GAY!?" You don’t dare look at him, knowing those blue eyes will burn straight through you. "It’s just that- you’ve gone on tons of dates and Harry is always around. I just thought-" "So because I don’t have a girlfriend and I’ve been spending time with my fucking best mate, you think I’m gay?" His voice is angry, offended. Now that he was saying it like that, you kind of felt bad. "Sorry," You shake your head, not really sure of what to say. He grumbles angrily, mumbling something you can’t really understand. So you spend the rest of the ride home in an awkward silence, keeping your eyes on the road to avoid his angry demeanor. Once you pull into the driveway, he’s out of the car in a minute flat, and you know it’s going to be a long night of apologizing before things are fixed. You take your time coming through the door, knowing the second you come inside, the only thing you’ll be given is cold stares and more angry words. But before you have time to look for the sullen boy and apologize, you’re pushed up against the wall. You let out a strangled gasp, looking up to see a familiar pair of blue eyes, much darker than before.

 

"Gay?" He hisses, baring his teeth. You gulp, your heart beating ten times faster than it should. He chuckles at your obviously terrified expression and pushes you harder against the wall, his hips grinding into yours. A shaky breath escapes your lips. "Lou-" But before you have a chance to finish, his lips are against yours. You want to stop him, push him away. He was your best friend for god sakes, how could you just stand there and let him ruin that because he was pissed? But you couldn’t bring yourself to push him away, it felt too good, and it’s not like you’d be able to push him away with the way he had you pinned down. He pulls away, his heavy and a lust filled glint in his eyes, one you hadn’t seen before. His knee makes it way between your legs, forcefully pushing them apart. You try to close them as best as you can, a blush spreading like wildfire across your cheeks, but he pushes them apart again, dropping to his knees. "Spread em’," He orders, his fingers fumbling with the button of your shorts. You do as you’re told, afraid of the new Louis and what he was capable of doing. "Good girl," He coos as he pulls your shorts down your legs, backing up for only a moment to let you step out of them so he can throw them across the room.

 

He runs his hands up your legs, his lip caught between his teeth. You whimper above him as his thumb gets closer and closer to your heat. “What?” He snaps, looking up at you and meeting your eyes. “You want me? You want the gay guy to fuck you?” He snarls. You gulp. “Louis, that-” You try to reason with him, but he cuts you off. “Shut up,” He says, sucking a harsh bruise onto your thigh. Another whimper escapes your lips and he rolls his eyes dramatically, bringing his finger up and rubbing you through your underwear. A moan tumbles out at the feeling and you spread your legs wider, wanting more. He smirks. “Mm, that feel good?” He mumbles against your skin. All you can do is nod. He stops both of his actions abruptly. I asked you a fucking question. Answer me.” He pulls away from you completely, staring up at you. “Y-yes.” You cower into the wall. “Yes what?” He cocks an eyebrow. You search for the right answer, your mind awhirl. “Sir. Y-yes sir.” You manage to get out, earning an encouraging smile from him as he continues what he’d been doing before. Just as he starts to rub in the right spot and your walls start pulsing, he pulls his hand away, rubbing his fingers together. “So wet already, soaked through your panties. Should I take care of that?” He grins mischievously, popping the waistband of your panties against your skin. “Please sir,” You plead, the blind need for him taking over.

"Shh, Shh," He coos, "Be patient, love." He pulls your panties down to your ankles. As slow as possible, his calloused fingers brushing softly against your skin. "Spread those pretty legs wide for me." He says, kissing small spots on your thigh. You spread them wide, just as he told you, throwing your head back against the wall as he blows cool air onto your center. "So wet for me. Do gay guys turn you on?" He hisses and then you’re taken out of the bliss of it all, remembering this was merely to prove a point. You would never hear the end of it. Before you can try and defend yourself again, his tongue is lapping wildly at your core, hitting all of the right places and pinning you against the wall as you squirm. As you near your climax, he starts slowing down, and you buck your hips against his mouth, afraid he’ll stop before you can succumb to your sweet high. But then your hips are pinned completely against the wall as he nibbles and sucks harshly on your clit, knowing exactly what to do and how to do it. And it doesn’t even take a minute for your eyes to squeeze shut, your mouth dropping into a perfect ‘o’ shape.

He doesn’t stop there either. In fact, he doesn’t stop until your knees buckle, the pleasure becoming too much to handle. He pulls away, licking his lips and standing up. “Get upstairs and strip.” he orders, walking into the other room. You struggle to get to your feet, gripping onto the wall for support. He storms back into the room only a minute later. “NOW!” He shouts, the veins in his neck protruding. That gets you up on your feet. He watches in amusement as you stumble up the stairs, knowing that that was merely the beginning to a very, very long night. 

You do as you’d been told previously, stripping down quickly and shivering as the cold air envelopes you. You stand there, taking in the familiar room. You’d been in here over a dozen times before and under any other circumstances, the place would be comforting. You hear footsteps coming up the stairs and freeze, turning to the mirror against the wall and fixing your hair, noting your red, flushed skin. “At least you know how to follow orders.” Louis barks as he walks in, definitely not empty handed.” Sit.” He commands, gesturing to the bed. You scramble to sit down, watching careful as he sets a cup down on the beside table, swinging handcuffs between his fingers on his left hand.

"Tie your hair up." He pops the hairband on your wrist, causing a red spot to form there. You quickly take it off, ignoring the stinging sensation in your wrist as you pull your hair up in a sloppy ponytail. He gives you a nod of approval before grabbing your ankles and pulling you down to the edge of the bed, the carpet tickling your toes as your feet touch the ground. "You gonna suck me off? Make me feel good?" He questions softly, his eyes searching you. You nod vigorously, wanting to please him, wanting his forgiveness… He chuckles darkly. "Good." He murmurs as he stands in front of you, his cock already hard and ready for you. He suddenly seems to remember something, his eyes lighting up. "Wait," He instructs, walking stiffly to the bedside table and picking up the metal handcuffs he’d brought in earlier. You whimper as you watch him and he turns to you, raising an eyebrow. "What’s the matter? Don’t you want to make me feel good?" You nod in response, staring down at the floor. The bed dips as he kneels behind you, cuffing your hands behind your back. "Gonna let me fuck your mouth?" He whispers in your ear, causing the hairs to stand up on the back of your neck as he moves in front of you again. He picks your chin up, looking down at you. "Open," He growls, pulling your chin down roughly. He levels his cock with your open mouth, sliding it in slowly. He almost sighs in relief at the feeling. "Feels good," He grunts. He thrusts slowly at first, his hand gripping onto your ponytail. But it’s not too long before he’s thrusting fast and rough, not paying attention to your loss of breath or the way your eyes are watering. You struggle with the cuffs as you close your eyes, breathing heavily through your nose.

"Watch me!" He shouts, picking up his pace and yanking roughly on your ponytail. You whimper and the vibrations are enough to make his hips spasm, a string of curses spilling into the air. "Suck," He instructs and you hollow out your cheeks, struggling to keep up with the pace he’s moving at. It doesn’t take long for him to reach his high, yanking you back so he can watch you swallow all he gives you. He grunts as you gasp for air, swallowing the last of what he had spilled into your mouth. "You sure have no problem with sucking a gay guy’s cock, do you?" He cocks his head to the side, wiping some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. You stare up at him, not sure of what to say, not sure if you could say anything after what had just happened. He clucks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Not gonna answer me?" He raises an eyebrow, obviously not amused. You only let out a breath in response. He shakes his head, pushing you backwards. "Won’t be quiet for long."


End file.
